Too Little, Too Late
by Kyushina-Yumi
Summary: If he won't be mine, he can't belong to anyone else. -NeferetxLoren- -Slight LorenxZoey- -Chosen and Untamed spoilers- -Rated for violence and references to sex.-


**Too Little, Too Late**

_Summary: If he won't be mine, he can't belong to anyone else. [NeferetxLoren][ZoeyxLoren][Violence, gore, reference to sex][Chose and Untamed spoilers!!!]_

Loren and Neferet lay, spent, on Neferet's bedsheets.

Neferet rolled over, burying her face in the crook of Loren's muscular neck. "Mmmm...Loren," she purred. "Have I ever told you before how good you were at this?"

Loren was unresponsive. The High Priestess sat up, staring at her lover, whose back was facing her. "Loren? Loren, are you paying _any _attention to me?" Still no response. But suddely, Neferet caught a muffled word...."sad..."

Neferet's eyebrow twitched, but she quickly covered up her annoyance by laughing her usual alluring laugh. "My love, whatever do you have to be sad about?"

"Her..." Loren muttered under his breath. "Zoey. She...she saw us. It's really hurt her."

Neferet frowned. "Why should you care? It's not like you actually _loved _her, Loren."

"The Imprint," Loren growled. "Because of the Imprint, I know how she feels, and I feel like it's my job to make her feel better." Loren stood and hastily pulled on his clothes. "I've got to go see her." He stormed out of the door, not even giving Neferet a chance to protest his leaving.

It was at this moment that Neferet knew that Zoey had to pay...for everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_If Loren won't be mine, I won't allow him to belong to anyone else, _Neferet thought. _I killed Patricia Nolan just a day or so ago; if I killed Loren or Zoey, would the murders occuring in this span of time give me reason to declare war? Oh, to hell with it! I'm just going to go through with this new murder and make sure that Zoey can't get Loren..._

Neferet put her dress back on and quickly dashed back to her office. It seems like it's time for Loren Blake to die.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Loren was walking toward the east wall; he knew that this was where he and Zoey usually found each other. In the whole Imprinting business, he was technically a virgin, so he didn't know how to locate Zoey through the Imprint; he just decided to go to the east wall and see what was there.

He was surprised when he saw none other than Neferet there. Her arms were behind her back, and a serene smile was plastered onto her face. "Evening, Loren."

"But...how...you were just--" Loren was cut off by Neferet holding a finger up to silence him.

"Yes, Loren. I know that this might seem a, well, old-fashioned way of taking care of business, but I find it satisfying, nonetheless," Neferet pulled a lead metal pole from behind her back and, quickly and efficiently, struck Loren in the head with it. The Vampyre Poet Laureate fell to the ground, his conciousness quickly slipping away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Loren awoke to a searing pain through his wrists and his ankles. The cold wind was a little bit chilly on his bare skin--wait, bare skin? He looked down to notice that his clothing had been removed. What in hell just happened?

That's when he saw Neferet with a long, sharp, curved blade. Her lips were twisted into a wicked smile, and her moss-green eyes landed on Loren.

"N-Neferet, love, what's going on?" he asked.

Her grin became all the bigger. "Well, Loren, you aren't supposed to know this, but, you're my second victim."

"You're second--?" Loren's words caught in his throat when he realized what she was saying. "You killed Patricia Nolan?"

"Correct," Neferet said. "And you're about to die, too."

"Why?!" Loren shouted. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You chose Zoey over me," Neferet said coldly. "If I can't have you, nobody can."

The venom in her voice shut Loren up as she approached him with the knife. "Let the fun begin..." She started with an incision from his sternum that went down past his naval, about to the middle of the pubic area. Loren screamed with pain as Neferet thrust her hands into the incision and grabbed a fold of skin with each hand. Slowly, she tore at his skin, making the hole in his abdomen all the larger. His screams died down to hisses as she retracted her hands; they were covered in blood. She slowly licked the blood from her index finger and then spit it out again. "Yuck...your blood still reeks of the Imprint." Without warning, she shoved her hand back in the hole in Loren's abdomen, and grabbed a fistful of his bowels, and tore them from his belly, laying them at his feet.

"N...Nefe...Neferet..." he whispered between his screams. "Why...?"

"I get stronger the more I kill," Neferet stated matter-of-factly. "It won't be long now before people will be bowing at my feet and calling me Queen Tsi Sgili. It won't be long until everyone--humans, vampyres, and fledglings alike--will be worshipping Queen Tsi Sgili and her Consort, Kalona."

"Kalona?" Loren laughed, but the laugh turned into a blood-filled cough. "Are..are you joking? Once Kalona gets tired of your body, chances are he'll kill you. He'll think that you threaten his power, and he won't stand for that."

Neferet laughed as well. "You truly are comical, Loren. Kalona will be as entranced by my beauty as I will be his. But still...I will be even more powerful than Kalona."

Neferet placed the blade of the knife against Loren's throat. "Give Nyx my greetings," Neferet said in a sweet voice. "Oh, and don't forget this; tell her that I no longer serve her." The knife chopped through Loren's neck like a vegetable on a cutting board.

Neferet picked up Loren's severed head and placed it beside his neck on the east wall. She rammed a long, metal spike through his forehead, securing it to the wall, and drove another metal stake through his heart. On the stake in his heart, she attached the verse: _Take away all the detestable things thereof and all of the abominations thereof from thence. __REPENT!!!_

She dropped her blade and laughed wickedly. Queen Tsi Sgili would rise again...and she would rise again soon.


End file.
